defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Roving Rescue/@comment-10314068-20140612011858
Let's Go: Brezna - Lucremet - Aurikhal: Get the awesome sprite of Gerra, paint it gold and get Enmesarra stats (dont forget to change the skill/CD!!!) : Ta-DA!!! a new SF fodder with cool sprites!!! Really, the new translation of "Glass Canon". And wasted sprite. Zera - Julina - Krisa: New gurus are always welcome, specially with good stats! Better yet if the sprite is a unused one from a beautifull Legendary! Will fit some bands, specially mid tier, and will become fodder for others - and a beauty collection for others! Mhabu - Sughen - Nimshah: Despite the cool looking (as almost every Paragon) and "nice" stats (read this with Borat's voice!), a really uncommom Paragon. His skill raises his low WIS and Hit with Wis based skill...doesn't know the damage or the buff multiplier, but I believe this guy was created purely to tank Schenkers. Put him with Oyeb and u probably gonna have a LOT of points from them! At last it isn't so OP as a Nergal with Unhinge+Smash Elite Cd!!! (not yet...heheheheheheh) Obbolis - Molishen - Palivore: Amazing! Slime II from BB made his way to Texel...and became Legendary! hahahahaahaha Srry, couldn't resist. Despite the higly disgusting AND disturbing looks, this guy's a helluva fighter! One of the best champs out there, even with a Skill that puke high damage on enemies...if u dont care with the looks, hes one of the best Tier 3 released this last events. Jamong - Gan-Lo - Shaqja: Cool how in texel just to wield tw weapons changes your name. Anyway, another solid Champ with cool design (lazy, but cool) "that" CD and "that" Skill...nothing new. Good fighter to some, SF to the majority (I believe). Having hard times playing DOT and Brave Frontier (since the last has some issues with my phone...) but still just farming NB: whilstd Palivore is a hell of a Champ, I still not enticed to make a Hard Play on DOT. I´m far from quiting, but even farter of "devouring" the game again. Just waiting for the next Siege... THis week we said goodbye for AndreViio, that quit the game for some very noble reasons - I'd not forgive myself if I dont say anything 'bout him here. From all my years playing every stuff in every plataform, his way to say "goodbye" was cool, indeed, but smal in comparison of what he is gaining out there! As for DOT, I can say for sure that I aproved the new edge system! It breath a whole new air in the game lung, specially PVP (that was becaming boooooriiiing!!)! OK, Preempters kept rocking the craddle of love, but not as they were before - cant wait to see a PVP favouring only Champs uhauhauahuahauahuaha Would like lobsters fighting with knifes, in the dark! But I'm very afraid of Double Skills...this thing can keep the game balanced - or trash it. Get it? Oh, before I forget: is only me, or the Paragon is even harder to get this time? Already looking a future where Paragon will be exclusively in Paid Builds! (like the Legendary Elites in BB) Oh,BTW: this's only my opinion folks. If I said that a determined fighter was SF Fodder, it was in my case - if for u he can be in your band, don't hesitate to max it and use it! Far from me to tell someone what to do, but I really gain my day when someone says that my rewiew(more like a book, OK) of something helped him! So fell free to disagree, yell, trow things, curse...ok?